No need to Argue
by angeloflove147
Summary: Sasuke comes back to find Sakura in the arms of Naruto his best friend. Sakura is in love with Naruto and couldn't be happier with her life. But then she finds herself in the arms of Sasuke.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Although if I did Sasuke and Sakura would be together already.

Summary: Sasuke has returned to find Sakura in the arms of his best friend Naruto. Sakura has finally given up on him, and found refuge in a relationship with Naruto. But when Sasuke shows back up, she gets more and more confused. WARNING: Lemons, Preg

Authors Note: I've been trying to find a song to go with this chapter but its so hard, considering I love all kinds of music. I like Sas/Sak pairings and Nar/Sak, that's why I'm putting a little of both in this story. But this story will mainly be a Sas/Sak story. So I hope you enjoy!

1.

Sasuke looked at the sky, it was almost dark as the sun was finally going down. He had beat Itachi finally, and now was on his way home back to his village. He was ready to his old teammates and to sleep in his own bed.

He sat down near a tree to take a break, he would have to camp here for the night. He was only a couple hours away from the gates of Konaha, but he had been traveling for days straight. He put his bag down as he went on his way to find some fire wood, and set up his camp for the night. Sasuke sat by the fire he had made and let his mind wonder, He wondered if she was still in love with him. Or had she finally moved on, He had finally realized his feelings for Sakura but he knew had to kill Itachi if he was to ever rebuild his clan and finally live in peace.

He Yawned and decided that it was time for bed, putting the fire out he slowly made his way to his tent.

Sakura looked at the man that lying beside her, she could hear his heavy breathing as he slept. She wanted this moment to last forever, she loved him very much and never wanted anything to happen to their love. She had finally realized that Sasuke would never come home, she had started to notice Naruto more and more. She knew he had feelings for her ever since they were kids, But she was blinded by her love for Sasuke that she hadn't seen them. She found him to quite annoying and treated him like crap. But after Sasuke left he was really the only person she had left, and the only one there for her.

She finally admitted her feelings to herself and him, And they began to have a relationship together. It started with a kiss, and it all went so fast. Soon enough she was moving in with him, they were engaged. But she knew she would always hold a spot for Sasuke in her heart, he was her first love even if he didn't care for her. She turned over toward the man lying next to her, He was so Handsome, with his Blonde spiky hair down to his strong masculine body. He had really grown through out the years from a boy to a grown very mature man. It had been seven years since she had begged Sasuke to stay, seven years since he left her on that cold hard bench.

She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, She was thirsty. She stood up and walked into the kitchen, She glanced at the clock on the wall it was 9:30 at night she had work in four hours. Drinking the water she walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Her period was 2 weeks late and that had her worried. Sure she didn't mind having Narutos children but she was only 18 years old. She walked out the bathroom and laid back into bed falling into a peaceful slumber.

Sakura awoke to her alarm going off, she yawned as she sat up. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes, she walked to the bathroom. Today would be a long day, she didn't feel really good she was tired and achy all over. The shower felt good she let the water run on her face and down her perfectly curved body. She herself had grown through out the years, Her forehead was no longer big like it was. She was beautiful inside and out, but she didn't think that herself.

________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke woke up from his sleep, sweat was streaming down his face. His hair was all matted to his forehead.

"Shit, when will I stop having these nightmares." He whispered to himself as he stood up.

He carefully opened up his tent and walked out, The sun was gleaming down on his face. He looked back down, he knew he had better get going if ever wanted to make it today. He packed all his stuff up and started back on his journey. He walked for what seemed like forever, before he finally came to the gates of the leaf village. He took another step, but before he knew it he was surrounded by a bunch of ABNU guards.

" What the hell do you want?" the one behind the lion mask asked.

" I'm back." He whispered as he looked at the guard in lion mask. The voice sounded so familiar to him.

"Come with us Traitor." One said as they led him through the gates.

"Take him to the prison while I figure out what to do with him." The fifth Hokage said as she waved the guards away.

She sat down at her desk and started filling more paper work out. She knew she had to let Sakura know what was going on, so she sent Shizune to get her. She would Sakura figure out what his punishment should be.

Sakura was working on an injured ninja, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be" She said in her head

"Hold on a min sir I'll be right back." She told the patient as she walked to the door.

"Shizune, yes what can I help you with?" She asked as she step out the room closing the door.

" Lady Tsunade requests your presence in her office." Shizune said

" Ok, tell her I'll be there in a moment. Let me finish up with this patient." She said as she went back into the room.

Sakura waited outside Lady Tsunades office, "What the hell could she possibly need with me" She whispered to herself.

Carefully she opened the door, and stepped in closing it behind her.

" Oh Sakura sit down I have some news for you." She exclaimed pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

Sakura walked over to the chair and hesitantly sat down.

"Yes mam." Sakura said as she watched her hokage take another shot of sake.

"Listen Sakura, Sasuke is back and I need you choose his punishment." Lady Tsunade said as she looked over toward her student.

"But, when did he uh….when did he come back?" Sakura asked

" This morning the guards caught him walking toward the gates, he's been taken to the prisons holding cell." She exclaimed as she stood up

" So Sakura any ideas of what you think his punishment should be?" the Hokage asked finally

Sakura didn't know what to think now, the man she had loved most of her life had come back. She quickly stood up and started walking toward the door, before she turned around.

"Let him go, I don't want anything to do with him." She said as she closed the door.

She made her way toward the prison, Sasuke was sitting on a bench in the jail cell when she walked in. He didn't even look up at her and that pissed her off.

"Where do you get off at ever showing your face here again?" She yelled

Sasuke looked up at her and was stunned, she was absolutely Beautiful. She had grown into a beautiful woman, she was stunning to him.

"What you can't talk, answer me damn it." She screamed at him once again.

"I'm back home to stay, I killed Itachi theres nothing left for me out there." he said in a low voice.

Authors note: sorry it's so short and if it is bad I tried really hard. I have everything in my head I just have problems getting out right. Anyways I'll update more soon I promise.


End file.
